


Sink Us to Swim

by thingsaboutstories (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Voyeurism, additional tags to be added as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/thingsaboutstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's two best friends have been dating for a while and he's fine with that, happy to still spend time with them--but they want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Us to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting, this is a long-unfinished fill from the Free! Kink Meme ("seducing Haru into a threesome"). My hope is that by posting it here, I will successfully humiliate myself into finishing it. orz

The Tachibanas have taken Ran and Ren to Kyoto for the boat festival this weekend, so Makoto is home alone. Well, not _alone_ —he's spending it with Rin, of course, and he invited Haru to come over on Saturday. Technically Rin is the one who invited Haru but Haru is pretty sure that's only because Makoto thought he'd like it more coming from Rin. 

Makoto hasn't actually said anything but sometimes he acts a little off when the three of them are together, like he's trying to hide something. Since Makoto and Rin's relationship is not a secret, at least not from Haru, he thinks it might be that Makoto is worried about Haru's feelings about his two best friends being together like that. He has no problem with it—they're happy, so he's happy—although it's true he misses spending as much time with Makoto as he used to. In any case, he's happy they want to spend time with him today.

He's on his way when he gets a text from Rin saying they've left the door open for him, so he should just come in when he gets there. They must be deep into whatever they're playing. So it looks like it'll be a day of gaming, which is what he'd been thinking anyhow since it's still too cold to swim in the ocean.

The front door is unlocked as promised, so Haru lets himself in when he arrives. He goes to the living room but finds it empty, the flat screen off, none of the gaming consoles on. He stands there, puzzled, wondering if maybe they went out to get something to eat—they didn't have to do that; he'd be happy to cook for them even if Makoto's mom hasn't left anything already prepared (although he's sure she must have...).

Then he hears a sound from down the hall and heads for Makoto's room. The door is ajar so he doesn't knock, just slides it to enter—and comes to a stop in the now open doorway.

They're on Makoto's bed, Makoto sitting with his bare legs bent, feet flat against the mattress, Rin kneeling behind him. Makoto is blindfolded with one of his school ties, his shirt—Haru's favorite, the orange and yellow one—pushed up to expose his abs, Rin's hand higher up, moving beneath the shirt as he toys with Makoto's nipple, eliciting an elongated sigh. 

As if the soft sounds coming from Makoto's throat and the warm blush on his face weren't enough to tell Haru that Makoto likes what Rin is doing, the way his cock is pressing against the cream satin of the girl's panties he's wearing, the dark flush of the head peeking out, leaves no doubt.

Haru drags his gaze up, and gets caught in Rin's. Rin raises his free hand to his lips, forefinger extended in a hush that is unnecessary because Haru feels wordless as he stands in the doorway.

Addressing Makoto, looking at Haru, Rin says, "What do you think Haru would think if he saw you like this?"

Blush deepening, Makoto lets out a choked whimper as an arch undulates up his torso, from his hips to his shoulders, his head falling back. Haru can't look away—until Rin says Makoto's name and Haru looks at him. He knows the grin is for him, the words for Makoto as Rin says, "Pretend he's here, looking at you."

Arching again, breath going heavier, Makoto swallows visibly and spreads his legs wider as he leans against Rin. "That's right," Rin murmurs, withdrawing his hand from under the shirt to stroke his thumb down Makoto's throat, tracing the vibrations of a soft moan. Then he nudges Makoto to sit up straighter, barely touches his arms before Makoto lifts them, and as Rin pulls the shirt off overhead Haru realizes this can't be the first time they've done this.

Dropping the shirt to the floor, Rin shifts to the side of the bed and gets Makoto to lie down, his knees still bent. "Wider," Rin says softly, and Makoto skates his feet over the mattress. "Good; that's good." As he looks up to catch Haru's eye once more, Rin casually flicks the hardened nub of Makoto's nipple, causing his breathing to hitch. Haru's own breath hitches as Rin adds, "I bet he likes this view." 

Haru probably would have looked down anyhow but Rin doesn't give him a choice, reaching out to drag his fingertip the length of Makoto's cock, restrained by the satin panties. He stops at the waistband but Haru's gaze keeps going, over the retracted foreskin, all the way up to the glisten of precome beaded at Makoto's naked tip.

One of Makoto's legs slips down to rest on the bed, still canted open. Haru thinks Rin will make him bend it up again but Rin only withdraws his hand. "Makoto," he says, and Haru looks up at him, expecting to see him grinning like before—but his mouth is serious. He holds Haru's gaze steadily. "Do you think Haru would want to fuck you or have you suck him off?"

Makoto parts his lips wordlessly, tongue flashing out to lick them again before settling in his open mouth in anticipation. "Yeah," Rin says, and now he's smiling again but it's not for Haru at all; Haru can tell from the way he's looking down at Makoto's face and smiling that this is just for Makoto, even though he can't see it. Heat floods Haru's face but he doesn't look away as Rin says, "I think so too," and bends to kiss Makoto.

When he breaks the kiss, Rin gets up from the bed and has Makoto move back until his head is just hanging off the edge. He undoes his trousers, pulls them and his briefs down past his hip, and Haru can't help wondering if he was this hard, as hard as Makoto, the whole time. Cupping his hand to support Makoto's head, Rin bends so his knees are just touching the mattress, his cockhead just touching Makoto's open mouth. When Makoto's tongue brushes Rin as he moistens his lips, Rin's breath goes as fluttery as his lashes, and so does Haru's.

"I'll be nice to you today," Rin says as he smooths out with the next breath. "You can play with your nipples while you're sucking." He pauses as Makoto squirms against the mattress. "Only one at a time but make sure you work both of them. And I know I don't need to tell you this—" His gaze flicks up to Haru as he finishes, "Don't touch yourself anywhere else."

Makoto brings a hand to his chest, thumb resting just off his nipple, as he opens wider. "All right," Rin says softly, focused on him once more as he feeds Makoto his cock, centimeter by centimeter, still cradling his head.

As he begin sucking, Makoto reaches back to cup one hand around Rin's thigh as his other hand teases and toys with his own nipples. Moaning continuously around Rin's cock, the head lodged in his throat, he arches, writhing against the bed, grinding against the air. Every time his legs start to come together, Rin reminds him to keep them apart and Makoto does.

Then Rin reaches over and picks up something Haru didn't see before. He wonders if it's some sort of sex toy—but it turns out to be his cell phone. He fiddles with it for a second and Haru is half-expecting his own phone to vibrate with a text message, but when Rin points it down at Makoto, Haru hears the simulation of a flash going off and realizes Rin is using an audio app so Makoto will know what's happening. Taking another picture, Rin says, "Haru will probably want a memento of seeing you like this," and Makoto spreads his legs even wider, his hand starting for his cock before he pulls it back up flick and pinch his nipple, arrhythmic and merciless. 

Haru imagines himself going to the bed, lying between his spread legs, pushing Makoto's hand aside and bending to soothe his nipples with his tongue. 

But he doesn't. He stands where he is until Rin withdraws, even though he hasn't come yet, and Makoto's desperate sounds are unmuffled, unrestrained. Haru thinks maybe he's going to come on Makoto's face but Rin stretches over him without touching, until his fingers reach the waistband of the panties. Makoto lifts his hips, bringing his legs together as Rin pushes the panties down just enough to free his cock fully.

"Oh fuck." Rin's voice is low, full. "Oh fuck, Makoto~ I want to suck you off so badly right now—but you don't need me to, do you? You're going to come without my mouth, without my hand or your own. You're going to come just from sucking Haru's cock." His gaze shifts to Haru: "Just from knowing how hard he is, looking at you like this."

And, as if it's a command or maybe permission, Makoto comes then, arching hard, crying out with soft inarticulation, splashing himself with his own come; and Haru realizes how hard he actually is himself, just how close he is to coming... 

He leaves without a word. 

No one follows.


End file.
